


Panic Attacks Are A Bitch

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humour, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe?? I dunno what you would consider romantic hence the question marks, Panic Attacks, Romance??, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flug: help meh i havings bad ones because of uBH:oke, i helps u with cuddles
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Panic Attacks Are A Bitch

What. The.  _ Fuck. _

Black Hat knew his scientist was weak. And dense. And unable to speak without fumbling over his words. And so many other things—but he didn’t expect this.

Hell, all he wanted was to check up on his scientist’s progress. Not to see Flug sitting in the corner of the dimly lit lab, rocking himself and muttering something underneath his breath and—oh god. What the fuck happened to his bag?! It was disgustingly greasy and looked damp. Was he still wearing his bag from yesterday? It sure looked like it—

_ No,  _ focus on Flug’s obvious panic attack. Flug taught him what to do if he was experiencing the very horrible thing. Black Hat could just  _ smell  _ the vast amounts of terror just pouring off the scientist. It was arousing in a way, but oh so horrible at the same time, Black Hat didn’t know which. It was like perfume, only which the perfume was sprayed all over the place and you couldn’t escape the smell and have it all inside your lungs and—

Black Hat walked over slowly, until he was in front of Flug. “Uh, can you still breath?”

“Ha—ha—ard!” Flug gasped for each syllable, barely able to even utter the word.

“So...nice weather we’re having.”

Black Hat was answered with rough breathing and loud sobbing.

“ _ Goddammit,” _ Black Hat grumbled to himself. “Stupid question. Anyway—what caused this one? I mean, only if you want to say.”

Flug’s breathing quickened at the reminder, becoming gasps, “Dead—de—“

“Deadline,” Black Hat finished. “Ah yes, I should probably give you more time if your panic attack is this bad.”

More crying.

“Well, this is certainly a one sided conversation.”

Black Hat looked down at the blubbering scientist and sighed, knowing that merely talking wouldn’t just make the panic attack  _ disappear  _ all of a sudden. Black Hat always did this, trying to hope that he wouldn’t have to wait this one out but to no avail. It was foolish, he knew, but he was no good with emotions.

He slid his coat off his shoulders to reveal his red dress shirt, then covered Flug with it as a blanket. He formed several medium sized tentacles and reluctantly joined Flug on the floor, wrapping Flug with his warm appendages. He knew Flug desired a...comforting touch to pull him out of the fear. After all, wasn't the first or certainly the last time Flug asked for a hug during  _ this. _

Flug sat upright with the help of Black Hat, curled into his knees and still heaving air—but significantly less worse. Black Hat pulled off his bag and threw it across the room, Flug’s breathing slowly steadying without the restraint of the bag.

Black Hat cuddled into the scientist and despite the little to no height difference, Flug nuzzled back while his breathing finally went back to normal. That is, until he realized just what Black Hat was doing.

He was purring.

The eldritch caught his stare, “What?” He said he a lidded eye.

Flug smiled contently, “Nothing.”

“What?” Black Hat questioned. “What is it?!”

Flug wiggled loose of the tentacles coiled around him to hug Black Hat back. Said eldritch jumped up, eye widened at the gesture and his monocle nearly falling.  _ Nearly. _

“What was that for!?”

“For, you know.”

“No, I don’t know. As your boss, I order you to tell me now!”

“But right  _ now _ , you’re my boyfriend.”

“Urgh, I said for you to call me your  _ partner. _ I’m much too old for the word  _ boy. _ Centuries too old, Flug.”

“Too bad.”

“You little—“

The duo laughed the day away (one more so than the other), deciding it was a hectic day for both of them. And Black Hat wouldn’t change a thing.

“Well, now that you’re better, would you be up for a quick little fuck?”

“I’m tired, Black Hat,” Flug murmured. “I just recovered from a panic attack and we did it yesterday, isn’t that enough for you?”

“Worth a shot. And no, my dear doctor. Nothing is ever enough. You know my stamina is one that’s hard to match.”

They both teased each other well into the noon, the lab walls brighter than ever. The sun rose down to shine at the two with light, along with the people of Hatsville, forming a dark silhouette of the dainty houses built. As Black Hat and Flug watched the orange and maroon tinted sky drift downwards into the array of cold colors fit for an artist, they basked in each other’s warmth, knowing but not saying what they both eagerly knew right in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot by none other than me! This is based off a panic attack I had I had during one of my escapades and boy oh boy, WAS IT A BITCH.   
> Anyways, if someone is having a panic attack, you should ASK them what they want. BH here ASKED what Flug wanted and Fluggy wanted cuddles. But just because someone wanted something with one panic attack, it might be different now.   
> So...in conclusion, I have done literally no research and this was all self serving and something I have decided to post to the good old internet.  
> Welp, hope you enjoyed and like always, leave a kudos. If you want to. Like, I’m not forcing you or anything but. Yeah.


End file.
